Nightstick
The Nightstick is a Blue Class weapon that appears in both Manhunt games. In Manhunt, it only appears in the missions Press Coverage and Trained to Kill (via trainer), while in Manhunt 2, it appears in the missions Awakening, Red Light, Best Friends, Ritual Cleansing and Domestic Disturbance. It is a weapon used by the Carcer City Police Department, the Cops, The Watchdogs, the Project Militias, and the Asylum Orderlies. The real life equivalent is the Monadnock Brand, model PR-24, a 24 inch long side-handled, polycarbonate, riot-control baton. Executions Manhunt (all executions are shared with the Blackjack): *'Hasty': Cash spins the hunter around and hits him in the face, causing the hunter to fall to his knees, he then hits him in the back of the head, the face again and once more in the back of the head, killing him. *'Violent': Cash hits the hunter on the back of the head, causing him to fall to his knees. He then places the weapon across the hunter's throat, puts his right knee on his back and pulls back, causing the hunter's neck to break. *'Gruesome': Cash hits the hunter on the back of the head, spins him around and hits him again on the back of the head. He then holds the hunter in a headlock, as the hunter faces down, Cash puts the weapon across the hunter's throat, and lifts him up, causing his neck to break. Manhunt 2 *'Hasty': Danny/Leo hits the side of hunter's right knee, causing his leg to break and him to fall to his knees. Danny/Leo then tilts the hunters head back and hits the hunter in the neck, killing him. *'Violent': The end of the Nightstick is hit into the hunter's lower back, as the hunter bends over in agony, Danny/Leo hits the hunter in his shoulder region, causing him to fall to his knees. He then puts the weapon across the hunter's neck, pulls back and snaps his neck. He then uses the weapon to push the dead hunter over. *'Gruesome': Danny/Leo hits the hunter on the back of the head, he then hits the hunter in the back, causing him to fall face first to the ground. Danny/Leo then hits the hunter in the head again, then two times in the leg, then two times more in the back, then again in the head, then two times more in the head. As he sees that the hunter lay dying he gets ready to hit the hunter again but doesn't. With the weapon still raised over his head, Danny/Leo hits the hunter two times in the head just to make sure that he's really dead. *'Jumping': Danny/Leo jumps down and hits the hunter on the back of the head as he lands, causing the hunter to drop to his knees. Danny/Leo then finishes off the hunter by hitting him first on the right side of his head and then on the left side. Trivia *In Manhunt, a Nightstick can be seen on the utility belt of every Carcer City police officer. It is purely cosmetic, however, and the player cannot use or interact with it in any way. *In Manhunt 2, in Awakening, you can see Dixmor Asylum orderlies fighting inmates with Nightsticks behind locked gates. The Nightstick can only be obtained in this episode with the use of a trainer. To do this, the player must fly past the gates and kill the orderlies, then take the Nightstick. *A Nightstick can be spawned in Trained to Kill by using a trainer. Gallery Manhunt Manhunt4.gif|"Hasty" Execution Manhunt5.gif|"Violent" Execution Manhunt6.gif|"Gruesome" Execution Manhunt 2 ManhuntTwo44.gif|"Hasty" Execution ManhuntTwo45.gif|"Violent" Execution ManhuntTwo46.gif|"Gruesome" Execution ManhuntTwo47.gif|"Jumping" Execution Category:Weapons Category:Blue Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2 Category:Police